Noir Blanc
by Navi Blue
Summary: Kehidupan bangsawan yang memuakan, memaksa Naruto Namikaze untuk melarikan diri dan membawanya bertemu Pangeran Uchiha. Tanpa ia sadari, takdir kegelapan tengah mengintainya. warn: AU, OOC ness, Sho-Ai, If you don't like, don't read. RnR?


**Yu-Huuu minna~~~~~ akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat fict Humor kekekeke *smirk***

Ehehehe... maaf... karena meneterkan beberapa fict yang kubuat #plaaaak...

Well, ini fict yang terinspirasi dari manga Pandora hearts _© Jun Mochizuki_

Ehehehe... ini bukan X-Over kok, cuman Icky memakai beberapa 'Chain' yang ada di Pandora Hearts... yah, tepatnya sih memakai dari _Alice's_ _Adventure in Wonderland _and_ Through The Looking-Glass_ tapi... agh yasud! yang penting maukah para readers n senpai sekalian me-RnR fict gaje Icky ini? *puppy eyes*

Terus, Icky sengaja menaruh fict ini di Rated T, hanya untuk amannya saja kok ^^"

**Well, I hope U can Enjoy it! ^^" **

**

* * *

**

**Noir Blanc**

**A Naruto's FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rated: **_K - T_

**Genre: **_Fantasy, Romace, Mystery, Suspense, Humor_

**Warning: **_AU, OOC ness, AR, Sho-Ai (BL), Bloody, Chara Death, maybe Mr and Miss Typo, de el el..._

**Summary: **_Kehidupan bangsawan yang memuakan, memaksa Naruto Namikaze untuk melarikan diri dan membawanya bertemu Pangeran Uchiha. Tanpa ia sadari, takdir kegelapan tengah mengintainya.

* * *

_

**#**

Langit bergemuruh, hujan badai tengah menyelimuti malam gelap. Seorang pemuda tengah berlutut lemas dengan lengan tertawan sang rantai. Baju butih bersih berhiaskan garis emas itu kini terbercak darah segar. Helaian rambut kuning emas membingkai wajah yang kini bermandikan peluh.

Nafas tersengal penuh lelah, pandangan hampa tak terlepas dari lukisan wajah. Wajah tanpa dosanya mengukir rasa takut, bingunng dan entah apa lagi. Luka di dada tak kian terasa, Kini hanya hampa yang ada.

Derap langkang terdengar. Teralihkan pandangannya ke depan. Terlihatlah sesosok berjubah hitam kelam dengan angkuh berdiri di hadapannya, menyembunyikan paras dalam kerudung jubah hitam panjang.

Sebuah suara baritone menyebutkan namanya. "Naruto Namikaze, sebagai pemegang _The Key of Death_…"

Perlahan, sang sosok misterius itu melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya. Bertemulah sang telapak tangan besar itu dengan wajah tan beriaskan 3 pasang goresan di pipi kiri-kanan sang pemuda.

"Tugasmu adalah…." Ucapnya dingin, membawa serta kilatan petir di luar sana bersamaan.

"Melindungi dunia ini," Kegelapanpun menghinggapi sang pemuda menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

_"Kyuubi no Kitsune"

* * *

_

**Retrace: #00. Prologue

* * *

**

**#**

Di malam yang mana rata-rata mahluk hidup tengah beristirahat dengan tenang, terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indah, tak sama halnya bagi para penghuni sebuah Mansion besar ini. Mansion yang berdiri megah di tengah hamparan padang rumput dan pepohonan yang tersusun rapih ini tengah terguncang oleh ribuan bahkan ratusan derap langkah yang meninggalkan jejak samara.

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda Naruto! Anda dimana?" Sekiranya demikanlah seruan-seruan yang meluncur manis dari bibir para servant itu. Dapat diasumsikan bahwa mereka tengah geger mencari-cari majikan mereka yang nampaknya hilang—mungkin.

Seluruh servant, dari penjaga, pelayan pribadi hingga juru masak berhambur kesana-kemari, mencari-cari sosok sang tuan muda tercinta(?)

Terlepas dari riuhnya 'pesta' disana, mari kita lihat di salah satu pojok halaman luar yang cukup jauh dari Mansion besar itu. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blond tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia harus memegang perutnya yang sakit—saking keras ia tertawa.

Tak perlu khawatir akan ditemukan oleh seseorang, sebab semua perhatian para servant tengah teralih di dalam mansion. Sudah dapat dipastika bahwa pemuda blond ini adalah sang 'tuan muda'.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA… mereka bodoh sekali!" Ujarnya sembari menyeka setetes air mata yang tak dapat dibendung oleh kelopak matanya lagi.

"ah-haah... haah... Mereka payah!" Ujarnya yang telah dapat mengambil kembali kendali emosinya.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah tan eksotisnya yang berhiaskan 3 pasang goresan di pipi kiri-kanannya. Mata beriris blue sky yang menawan itu memancarkan sebuah semangat yang luar biasa besar (Lebay).

Tangannya ia arahkan menggapai sebuah tas ransel yang dari tadi teronggok di tanah dan memakainya. Ia lengkungkan garis bibirnya menjadi seutas senyum tipis. Lalu ia beralih pada pagar di hadapannya. Digapainya pagar itu kemudian perlahan memanjatnya.

Sampailah ia di puncak pagar itu, terdiam sejenak untuk menyiapkan dirinya melompat turun. Tampaknya memang berat bagi seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun untuk meloncat dari ketinggian lebih dari 4 meter. Memang ketinggian pagar dari luar dan dalam mansion itu berbeda, sebab perbedaan antara ketinggian tanah yang sengaja dibuat.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari belakang kepala sang tuan muda ini a.k.a Naruto Namikaze ini. 'U-Uwaaa… ti-tinggi sekali!' Batinnya membeo. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, mengusir segala bentuk keraguan yang ada. Diselipkan lidahnya keluar di sudut bibirnya, bersiap untuk melompat.

Namun, belum sempat ia mengayun tubuhnya ke depan, pergelangan kakinya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ia alihkan pandangannya dan mendapati tangan seseorang tengah memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Ditelusuri lebih dalam, dan Naruto mendapati seorang pria tengah memasang wajah geram padanya. Naruto mematung di tempat, tak berani bergerak, keringat dingin mulai mengucur tatkala aura-aura pembunuh mulai menguar dari sosok pria itu.

"I-Iruka Oji-san…" Gagap Naruto, bergidik ngeri.

Iruka a.k.a Ojisan-nya tersenyum misterius menatap Naruto. "Kau mau kemana, N-a-r-u-t-o?" Tanyanya memberikan penekanan pada nama 'Naruto'. Aura pembunuhnya makin pekat kala itu.

"E-errr.. ano… A-Aku…" Gusar Naruto gagal mencari alasan. Alis Iruka berkendut, urat-urat bermunculan di kepalanya yang berhiaskan halaian rambut brunette yang diikat keatas.

"Hu-huaaaa…" Satu tarikan kasar berhasil membuat Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada pagar dan jatuh turun. Namun, belum sempat terjatuh, ia langsung mengganti posisi tubunya. Kini kedua telapak tangannya ada di pundak Iruka.

Naruto lalu menurunkan sedikit badannya, memindahkan seluruh tumpuan tubuh pada lengannya. Naruto tersenyum simpul tepat di depan muka Iruka yang berwajah cengo a la orang bloon (dihajar Iruka).

"Ittekimasu, Iruka-chan~~~" Salam Naruto lalu dengan cepat mendorong tangannya sebagai tolakkan dan langsung melambung tinggi di udara. Dengan ringannya ia mendarat di seberang pagar dengan kedua tangan direntagkan dan kaki dirapatkan, dan mari berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah sebagai backgroundnya. Sedang Iruka? Ia hanya bisa sweatdrop tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, paman Iruka!" Sahut Naruto dan langsung melesat dengan cepat dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Hah, eh?" Iruka yang tampak telah mendapat kembali kendali dirinya nampak bodoh sendiri.

"A-apa, ah, HEI!" Here is, _AKUMA IS COME_.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Bergemuruhlah seluruh alam semeta akan teriakan yang memecah gendang telinga. Oh, sungguh malam yang damai di Mansion milik Keluarga Namikaze ini._

* * *

**~( Noir Blanc )~**

**#**

Bulu roma meremang tatkala seruan binatang malam berkumandang, memberi kesan angker di bawah naungan sinar rembulan. Angin berhebus kencang, membuat rerumputan menari mengikuti arahnya. Medaunan berdesir, memainkan irama sunyi

Nafas tersengal-sengal, wajah putih pucat itu terbanjiri peluh. Helai-helai rambut raven terjatuh lemas menutupi wajahnya. Aliran darah terus mengalir, menghiasi lengan yang terkoyak. Baju serba hitamnya sukses membawa dirinya berbaur dalam kegelapan malam. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram rerumputan dengan kasar, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di lengan kirinya.

"Cih.. hah… hah.." Umpatnya tersengal. Peluh makin membanjiri tubuhnya. Digenggamnya erat pedang yang dibawanya.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, meyakinkan diri untuk menbas sosok iblis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dipejamkan matanya erat sedetik kemudian kembali terbuka.

Memamerkan belahan iris mata crimson, dihiasi 3 tanda mirip koma di sekitar pupilnya. Digertakkan giginya. Hawa membunuh yang pekat menyelubungi dirinya, terlihat amarah tengah bergelora dalam iris mata semerah darah itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

**~ TO BE CONTINUE~

* * *

**

Kekeke… bagaimana? Gaje? Aneh? Abal? HUAHAHAHAHA *dihajar*

Ehm… yah… segini dululah perkenalannya, pendek? Iya, Icky akui itu… tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Icky lagi kehabisan ide ==a Tak apa 'kan? Toh ini cuman perkenalan dulu ^^" *dibogem*

Well, tanpa perlu Icky sebutin, Anda kalian juga pasti tahu siapa si pemuda misterius itu *smirk*

Well, sekian dulu! Satu lagi, Icky hanya bias meng-update or mem-publish fict itu di akhir minggu, jadi bersabar ya? Dan yang lagi nunggu Black Chain, mohon bersabar juga… *pundung*

Dan yang terakhir icky meminta Review dari kalian ya?

Icky terima kok, flame, hanya saja Icky mina flame yang memakai bahasa yang sopan dan berguna buat Icky…

Sekian dulu, See you in the next chap! Bye bye…..

**Hontou ni arigatou b4**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!**


End file.
